The Shattered Hero (rewrite)
by aVeryPissedOffDwarf
Summary: The hero of Olympus was betrayed. He was deserted by the ones he placed his faith in. Broken by the ones he loved, betrayed by those he trusted, and shattered by those he loved, he disappears. With a new patron, and new powers, he has been instructed to protect the one place he absolutely despises. I do not own PJO or HoO characters.
1. Prologue

**A/N I just wanted to say sorry again. I needed to rethink the plot and stuff.**

The sky was filled with different colors, as lights danced across the heavens, and winked out. Three immortals were standing, in a room filled with drunks and partiers.

"So then" One of them said. "This is pretty well done"

He was commenting on the party, and it was "really well done".

"So nice of Void to intervene" another one said.

"Yes. I really am grateful. Of course, we need to find our little elusive enemy" the third one said.

"He wasn't found in the army, and our scouts haven't seen him at all. The sharpest eyes in our organization haven't said anything." The first one said, downing his entire wine glass in one gulp.

"I wonder where he is" Mused the second. Little did they know, the renegade leader of the rebellion was fleeing through the city.

 **-Line Break-**

Running.

Running like death itself was after him. Then again, it might as well have been.

The dark corridor he was bolting down was devoid of light. When he thought of dark, he didn't imagine a long, winding alleyway with no light whatsoever.

He smashed into a bag of something, and tripped. His ankle exploded in pain, and he grabbed it, whimpering.

He wouldn't dare make a sound. Whatever was looking for him didn't need any more of an advantage.

A drainage pipe to his left began leaking water, and the _drip drip drip_ of the water sounded like the war cry of a million men to the fleeing immortal.

He stood up again, limping as fast as he could to get the hell out of wherever he was. His ankle burst into another shower of pain, and he felt woozy from all of that. His suit snagged on...something, and another shred was torn off. He didn't care.

Walking forward, he remembered when he was not afraid. When everything felt like it was going his way.

 **-flashback-**

A massive room, with walls lined with paintings, portraits, and shelves upon shelves of books. At the back of the room was an oaken desk, that was covered with files, folders, and papers.

Before the desk knelt 3 men, heads lowered in a show of respect. The man behind the desk was saying "Yes! We will crush the weaklings. They will be nothing but ants beneath our feet. We have enough forces, and their defenses have a major weak point." He said this with so much confidence, he could've worked as a motivational speaker.

"And I suppose we have nothing to worry about our dear friends?" He asked.

The kneeling man in the middle shook his head. "We are certain he has fled the area. Our best scouts have made sure of it"

The man grinned. He didn't know why he was so worried about this one man. He had heard rumors about him. How he had derailed conquests, and burned cities. He shook his head, doubtfully. There was no way he could have done that, and still not be killed.

Something in his mind nagged him. He couldn't place a finger on it, but it was definitely something huge.

"You are dismissed" The man behind the desk said, and the three men walked out.

He sighed, glancing back at the paper. It was incredibly complicated, filled with battle plans, and weapon blueprints. There wasn't a bit of white left. One of them detailed a huge city, with red dots and X's marked on it. The man smiled to himself. His best spy had smuggled it to him. Maybe he should-

His thoughts were interrupted whenhe heard a muffled shriek outside, and his head snapped upward.

Pulling out a dagger, he made his way to the door. He flung it open, and stepped outside, dagger raised.

There were his three most powerful lieutenants, lying dead on the ground. All of them had throats, slit with a tiny sword cut. The wound itself wasn't fatal, but there was a hissing and bubbling on the wound.

As he watched, the bodies slowly dissipated into nothing but shadow. Then, into nothing.

He turned around, expecting fully to see someone behind him. There was no one, except for a crackling fireplace.

 **-flashback over-**

4 days later, he was running through an alley, fearing for his life. 750 years of world domination, toppled because of one man. He didn't think it was possible.

It was.

He remembered what the rumors said his name was. He remembered the name that echoed in the criminal underworld like a specter. He was on no one's side. A mercenary, working for no pay. The name was…

"Fonias" He breathed.

He realized his mistake too late.

"Yes?" Asked a smooth voice behind him.

He whirled around, a dagger appearing in his hand, only to find nothing.

"Oh come, come. You can find me." The amused voice echoed around him.

All of a sudden, directly in front of him, the wall shifted.

A cloaked man detached from the wall, landing nimbly on the ground. His cloak shifted colors, until it was a midnight black, matching the color of the alleyway.

The man was just about to shriek in terror, until he felt a constricting hand around his throat. The immortal's ragged clothing flapped in the wind.

"Now, now. Let's not ruin the moment by screaming" A dagger flashed in his hand.

The dagger was made of an obsidian black metal. It was as if you could walk into it, and be lost in the blade forever. It radiated fear, and made the man shiver. The blade glinted in the moonlight, making it look like a pool of darkness.

He whimpered in the man's grip.

The man spoke "Well now, this is an awkward predicament. I can only imagine how you are feeling"

A chuckle escaped from the man's hood.

"Let's see. Fearful, terrified even. Weak, and possibly hopeful. Hopeful that you might have escaped." Another laugh bubbled from the hood.

"You cannot. I always find my mark. My sword always kills. I haven't had a failed kill yet. Though this one was rather close."

The man whimpered, but still held on to the faint hope that he might kill the assassin. In his sleeve, he had a concealed dagger, lined with poison. Maybe, just maybe, he could hit the assassin.

"Okay. This is a little strange, even for me. But I want you to help me." The immortal refrained from grabbing his dagger, interested.

"W-why would you want m-me?" He stuttered.

An amused chuckle, and the assassin said "You have led me on a long and merry chase. Ten men together could not have evaded me, but you have. For that, I want to spare your life, and join my cause. Help me."

The man contemplated this, but always arrived at the same outcome. He would become a lap dog, serving this man for eternity. He would live in constant fear, always knowing that one day, he would outlive his of replying, he flicked his dagger outward, and slashed forward. The immortal was fast. That was for sure. In the time it would take for you and I to blink, he would have already cut you down.

His dagger hit the man, but the outcome was not expected whatsoever. The man before him simply melted into a puddle, turning into a shadow, reappearing behind him, and he felt the iron-like hands still clutch his throat.

"Tut, tut, tut. You didn't even reply! Then again, it has been long since I've actually fought."

He dropped the man, and he lay on the ground, gasping for air.

"You think you don't deserve this?" The cold voice echoed in the cramped alley.

"You think that even after killing thousands of people, you don't deserve death?"

Without even a chance to answer, he was cut down in a second.

The sky flashed with colors again, as the man's life was snuffed out like a candle. A candle, with no more string.

The assassin knelt before the body, studying it. As if on cue, the wound began to fester, and dissolve. The body was quickly eaten away by a potent venom that coated the sword.

As the man stood up, a breeze caught his hood. The hood brushed off, without a sound. The face was one that was not expected. There was no remorse, no sadness of taking a life. In fact, the face was twisted in an insidious smile, eyes glinting coldly.

The eyes.

The sea-green eyes flashed in the dark alleyway. The once warm sea-green eyes, the eyes once so full of love and mirth, now held nothing but a cold determination, to carry out whatever assignment he was handed.

He laughed without humor, without mirth, almost relishing the sensation of stealing a life, and walked out of the alleyway.

The once caring, sea-green eyed, black haired man walked outside, stepping into a black portal, and vanishing from the world.

 **A/N So, what'd you guys think? Good? Bad? I hope you enjoyed! For those of you wondering, I am combining "The Shattered Hero" and adding in some ideas of my own. Thanks for reading, and remember to review!**

 **aVeryPissedOffDwarf, saying goodbye, for now**


	2. Dawn of a New War

Annabeth POV

"PUT YOUR BACKS INTO IT, YAH LITTLE MAGGOTS" bellowed Clarisse. The daughter of Ares' cry echoed through the camp, and everyone in a half-mile radius hear.

She oversaw the setting-up of the barbed wire traps. Hopefully, it would block some of the monsters. We were on the verge of a massive war, and Camp Half Blood was now a war base. All the free time was used to set up defenses and traps around the camp, preparing for an incoming invasion.

Oh, that's right. I haven't properly introduced myself yet. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. As of right now, I was looking at an overview of Camp Half Blood, and finding the most strategical spots to place traps.

"The grenades should go…here" I pointed to a clearing in the woods, and Travis and Connor stoll immediately took off, holding about twenty glowing-green balls. They were each filled to the brim with Greek fire.

I looked at Chiron, and we had a silent conversation It boiled down to one fact: we were not ready.

Despite the traps, defenses, and the fact that Camp Jupiter was set up right beside us, a monster army still had the chance of overwhelming us. Not to mention that there was a possibility of a titan leading them.

When I stepped outside of the Big House, I saw Greeks and Romans working together, putting up turrets here, and placing mines there.

The roman camp was based here, due to the fact that neither camp could win separately, so we banded together, into one well working machine. For now, that is.

After the giant war, all of the campers who had been in the second Giant war were made partially immortal. Then, Reyna was immortalized, and then Nico, and then every councilor for every cabin, so that they could train new demigods

However, one person was not made immortal. He played probably the biggest part in the war, and deserved more than partial immortality. He was never found, after the incident that dated back 750 years ago.

The Poseidon cabin took the longest to decide on an immortal councilor. Finally, the gods settled on a son of Poseidon named Josh Russel. Even though he Josh had never seen Percy, he tried to live up to the famous demigod's name, and did whatever he could to help the camp.

Percy Jackson wasn't seen since then. We hoped that the gods would have answers. Surely their all-seeing powers could find Percy, but they didn't find him. He's like the penny in your wallet. The one you dropped on the street, and was never found again. Except Percy was worth way, way more than a penny.

Everyone had made sure to tell the new campers of the Hero of Olympus' legacy. They made sure to keep his legend alive. The councilors told stories of Percy to make sure his legacy lived on.

Me? I was mad at him. Mad at him because I have been in a wreck ever since he left. I mean, think about this from my perspective. I was the architect of Olympus, and I had mesmerized a good amount of men. I know that I was mainly why he left, but I still wished he hadn't. I loved him the most, yet I was the one who hurt him the most.

"Hey! Owl Head!" I turned around, to see my best friend, Thalia Grace, running toward me.

"It looks like they have the traps set up. You want to go and inspect them?"

I grinned. "Let's race!" She smiled back "You're on"

By the time we had made it to the edge of the woods, both of us were panting from exhaustion and laughter.

We watched some campers carry shovels over to a massive leaf covered pit, filled with celestial bronze spikes.

I watched some of them stumble around, and I watched some of them trip over their own two feet. Their clumsiness only reminded me of Percy. The boy whose antics I had come to love and adore, the boy that still had my heart when he disappeared 750 years ago. It seemed like Thalia had noticed my expression.

"Still thinking about…him?" She asked tentatively.

I nodded numbly. "Hey, listen" I looked at her. "We have as much blame as you do."

I nodded again, not believing much.

I then felt something. A disturbance in the air. When I was made immortal, I had gained some new abilities, like the other councilors. One of them was a major increase in my strategic skills, not to brag. Another was this tingling in my scalp whenever enemies were approaching. I had that tingling now.

I extended my senses as far as I could, and saw the thing that we were preparing for. Two miles away, the monster army we had been dreading was marching toward us at a really steady pace.

"Thalia…" I said nervously.

She looked at me, and read my expression perfectly.

"We're not ready" she said. I nodded. There was no way that we could fight off a huge army like that. And there was something else at the head. Something incredibly powerful…

We glanced back at the traps, and realized that most of them were set up perfectly fine. One or two was in the direct path of the army, and they were very well concealed.

"Warn Chiron. We need to get the camp ready" I turned back toward the big house, and sprinted as fast as my legs could carry me toward there.

"Chiron" I gasped, when I had made it in. "Tell everyone-blow the conch horn *gasp* they're coming" Chiron's face showed a series of emotions. Surprise, anger, and a little bit of regret, though I'm not sure why.

Turning toward the table, he grabbed the massive conch horn, and blew into it. The deep vibration echoed through the camp, as hunters, Romans, and Greeks alike grabbed their weapons and armor. That's right. The hunters were here too. This was going to be another battle of Manhattan.

Then, as I glanced out the window, my expression turned into one of horror. The monsters had somehow managed to move much, much faster than I anticipated, and they were now nearing the camp.

"We're not ready" I heard Chiron whisper.

"We are not ready"

 **A/N I was going to end here, but I wanted to write a little bit more**

The entire army surged forward, and met our defenses head on. Monster dust and weapons flew around the battlefield, as Chiron grabbed a bow, and I held my dagger, and ran into the fray.

I cut through a herd of hellhounds, and watched as a random arrow impaled a empousai through the head. The battle continued on, as demigods and monsters alike fell.

From the other side of the battle, I heard a scream of terror. There stood Otis and Ephialtes, cutting down demigod after demigod, and throwing around bread of all things.

Then, the unexpected happened. Thalia, spear raised, charged straight for the two twins, electricity crackling on her spear. She was met with Dracanae swiping a sword at her. Momentarily distracted, she forgot about the twins.

Which is exactly what they wanted, of course. She pulled her bowstring back, and shot the Dracanae, but Otis managed smash her head, and she went unconscious. The triumphant giant stood over the fallen huntress, satisfied with the fact that he had taken down a hunter of Artemis.

He raised his sword for the killing blow.

The sword fell, and _nearly_ killed Thalia, had not a hoodie-wearing boy _teleported_ right by the giant and blocked the strike.

My eyes widen. So did everyone else on the field. At that point, the battle stopped, as demigods and monsters alike looked at the smirking figure. His wild black hair blew in the wind, and his sea-green eyes studied the giant.

"Long time no see, Otis" said Perseus Jackson

 **A/N I know, I know. Total cliffhanger. I'm sorry. I hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter. I was in a rush.**

 **AVeryPissedOffDwarf, saying goodbye, for now.**


	3. The first of many

Books » Percy Jackson and the Olympians » **The Shattered Hero (rewrite)**

Author: aVeryPissedOffDwarf

1\. Prologue 2. Dawn of a New War 3. The first of many

Rated: T - English - Adventure/Hurt/Comfort - Reviews: 9 - Published: 06-23-16 - Updated: 06-26-16

id:12014563

Annabeth POV

Percy smirked in the face of the giant, as Otis' face purpled in rage.

"What are you doing here, demigod?!" He roared, and swung his sword. To a normal demigod, the sword would've cleaved the demigod in half. Percy merely widened his grin, and feinted to the right.

The giant's face was now a cross between tomato and eggplant. He began slashing and hacking at Percy to the point where he was panting, trying to kill the one demigod. All the other fighters and warriors in the battle stopped, and watched this odd predicament.

Percy kept the grin plastered on, as he easily dodged each of the giant's strike.

"Come on, give me something harder to dodge!" He exclaimed, looking disappointed as he sidestepped another slash.

Otis roared in fury "You will die, Son of Poseidon!"

Percy's expression, which was before, mock disappointment and amusement, turned into one of pure rage. His eyes went from green, to an almost pure black. Then, the light went out from the world.

When the light came back, we saw Otis pinned to the ground by several obsidian-black bladed daggers. The weird thing was, it took the time it would take to blink an eye for the darkness to recede, and Percy already had the giant pinned.

"My, my" Sneered Percy. The expression was so out of place, on his usually warm, fun loving face. It looked so… _wrong._

"I destroyed you in less than 3 seconds. That's not cool. Come on, Otis. Have you not been practicing?" Percy gloated at the giant. He laughed emptily.

"No matter. I will enjoy sending you to the void, giant" He laughed venomously again, and pulled out a thin, long sword. The blade looked like it was carved from quartz and diamond, and it glittered in the sun. Just looking at it was enough to make one blind. He stabbed downward, and the giant stopped thrashing.

The entire battlefield's occupants watched with a mixture of horror and fascination as the body of the giant slowly began to fade. It started with the wound, bubbling and hissing, spitting acid, and the acid ate through the body, until there was a small flash, and the body was gone.

Percy looked up, a fire dancing in his eyes "Who else wants to play?"

Ephialtes stepped forward, brandishing a club ringed with metal brands, and holding a package of wonder bread.

His eyes shone with fear, but still, he raised his club, and charged forward. Percy snorted "Pathetic".

When the giant was about five meters away, Percy…well, it looked like he teleported behind the giant.

The surprised expression on Ephialtes' face was priceless, as a gaping wound was left in his midsection. It was as if Percy had walked through the giant, and slashed at him at the same time.

Percy looked back toward the giant. "Well now, I see that you aren't so tough are you now, giant?" He hissed, taking out a cloth, and wiping the blood off of his sword.

Then, as we watched, several arrows sprouted off of the giant's forehead, and he collapsed, vanishing in a dark pulse. Percy turned, ever so slightly, before whirling around. He glared into the air, at something the rest of us couldn't see. His form began to ripple, and he vanished. He reappeared directly beneath the spot he was glaring at.

"You" He said.

"Me!" Agreed a cheerful voice from nowhere.

A portal opened, and a tall, lithe girl dropped out. She had short cropped hair, and bangs covering her forehead. Her face looked like it was always happy, and always so full of joy. She carried a massive compound bow in her hand, but she held it easily. On her hip was a quiver, etched with red designs.

"I thought I told you to stay back!" He grumbled, and the girl playfully punched him in the arm.

"Oh come on. You thought that you were going to have all the fun?" she asked.

Then, another voice echoed from the woods.

"Yeah, come on! There's nothing to kill! I knew I shouldn't have agreed!" it cried, and out stepped…dramatic pause…a boy who looked like a twelve-year old. He was dressed in an all green outfit, and held a halberd that looked like it was made of emerald.

"Seriously, give us something better to do" Another man came out of the air, appearing from a cloud of darkness. He held two short swords, and he twirled them around and around in a dizzy, hypnotizing motion. He had a mop of blonde hair, with streaks of blue running it.

Percy smile reappeared. "Well…" He looked at the now fleeing monster army.

"You guys can take the entire army" The 3 newcomers nodded glumly, looking sad at the fact that they couldn't really do anything.

Percy sat down, cross legged, and watched as his three comrades charged the entire army. They had it destroyed in about three seconds.

They walked back to camp, high-fiving each other. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to speak up. I had to know what that was.

"Um…what was that flash of light?" I asked.

The entire group looked at me, and everyone but Percy gawked.

The tall blonde man said "Oh no way! This couldn't be her, could it?"

Percy grimaced, and waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. Go build our cabin or whatever. I need to… _talk"_

He looked at me, smiling a crooked smile. Suddenly, I heard a little kid, probably nine or ten, ask Clarisse "Is that really the great Percy Jackson?"

Percy's head whipped around to face the kid, his eyes boring into the smaller camper. "Well, it looks like your cabin councilor didn't tell you the whole truth, did she?" Clarisse cringed. "To answer your question, kid, I am Percy Jackson, though I'm not sure about the great part." He walked around, tapping his chin in mock thoughtfulness. Then, he turned his head around again, facing the camp.

"Let's see here, Clarisse said I was" He smirked at her "a monster" she lowered her head, not meeting his eyes. "You two" He pointed at Jason and Piper "Said I was worthless" They mumbled something about being sorry. "You" He pointed at Thalia "Said I was disloyal" Thalia looked down. "And let's see, what was last?" He raised his voice, so everyone heard. "That's right!" He faked a happy expression "I was a _disappointment_ " He glared pointedly at me, and tears began forming in my eyes.

"Shut up!" An arrogant voice rang out through the crowd. "Shut your stupid little mouth, Jackson."

Up swaggered Zach Woods, son of Zeus. He was made immortal, since, at the time, Jason was at Camp Jupiter.

"What are you going to do?" Percy asked. "Are you going to fight me?" He smirked, staring straight and hard at Damien.

"Yeah, you bet your ass I'm going to fight you." Damien, a son of Ares who was basically a lackey for Zach, drew his sword, a massive claymore, and charged. The entire camp yelled for him to stop, but he was fast. Too fast.

He slashed at Percy, and Percy's expression turned to one of pain. He was cut straight in half. The demigods looked at the scene in shock. I was beyond shocked. I was somewhere between insanity and numb acceptance.

Then, an arm appeared around Damien's throat. A dagger was held, pointed right at his heart.

"You really thought you could beat me?" Hissed a voice all around us. "You, an arrogant upstart. I'll deal with you later." Percy stepped right out of thin air, and dropped Damien, purple faced and gasping.

"Now then, does anyone have any arguments?" Percy looked around, and I think I saw his gaze linger on me. Then again, I was feeling hopeful, so it could've muddled my thoughts.

"Okay. Our patron" He raised his hand, stopping a wave of shouting "No, I will not tell you who she is" some of the campers looked confused. She? The patron was a woman?

"Has told us to lend our services to your kind gods" He stared at something behind us, and we saw the twelve Olympians staring at the savior of Olympus.

"P-Percy" Poseidon looked at his disgraced son, and collapsed to his knees.

Percy just stared at Poseidon, and sneered. "What's up, yah old senile freak?" The gods stared at him, and so did the camp. They were shocked to see Percy disrespect such a powerful Olympian. Heck, I was shocked. But Poseidon merely stared back at forlornly as he turned around, back facing the god.

"Currently, my Patron wants me to help you. There are several…shall we say, _threats_ that are deadly to Olympus. So, first order of Business. Where do you guys want me to go?" Zeus and Athena looked like they were having a silent argument.

Zeus finally looked up, and said "For the time being, we want you to stay here. We will have made our decision in a few hours." He grinned right back at him. "Sure, _milord_ Zeus. Whatever you say" His face turned red in rage.

"YOU DARE DISRESPECT ME?!" he yelled, pulling out a thunder bolt. He snorted, looking at the symbol of power.

"Zeus, don't do anything you might regret. Don't forget, I've still got a massive grudge against you senile brats" Zeus, now a lovely shade of crimson, threw the thunderbolt at Him. I shouted "NO!" but it was too late.

Percy grinned, and raised my hand. In front of him, several black specs condensed in the air. They elongated into sharp needles, and flew toward the bolt. Each one smashed into the weapon, and Zeus' master bolt crumbled.

He looked at the pile of dust, and spat on it. "Shame" He said, like it was no big matter.

Zeus, to his credit, recovered quickly. "SHAME!?" He bellowed "THAT WAS ONE OF MY MASTER BOLTS!" Percy looked at him coolly. "I know" he said, still unwavering. Hera quickly stepped in, and said "Look, we need to discuss this on Olympus, so if you would leave us, Perseus?"

He straightened at the use of his fully name, and nodded his head briskly. Spinning on his heels, he walked away, and melted into the grass, blending in with its colors. That was some serious chameleon gear he had on.

Each of the Olympians flashed out, corresponding with their respective domains. Chiron sighed, and turned to the Big House.

He said "Looks like we need a meeting."

Percy POV

I stepped into the clearing as I watched our group attempt to construct our cabin. They had a good half of it done, but were struggling with the rest. I sighed, and stepped in. About an hour later, we had managed to build and finish the cabin, and it looked pretty good.

I looked at the twelve-year old. "Finn, you can go in, if you want." He looked at me, casually flipping an imperial gold meat cleaver, might I add, and said "Okay, but if there are bunks, I get the top"

There were bunks. Finn whooped, and flipped onto the top one, jumping up and down.

The girl, Electra, looked at me with exasperation. "Okay. I call top bunk for the other one"

Pointing at the opposite one, she hopped nimbly onto of the bunk, and set her stuff there.

The other man, Cosmo, sheathed his silver swords, and climbed into the bunk under Finn, who was still giddy about getting the top bunk. He set his stuff down, and laid down.

That left me with having to sleep under Electra. Great.

I raised my hand, reaching into the void, and pulled out a daypack containing supplies. Setting the pack on the bed, I heard a knocking at the door.

I got off of the bed, and answered it. There stood a sandy haired kid with bright purple eyes, looking extremely nervous. I raised an eyebrow, and he quickly stuttered out "Um…t-there's a meeting a-at the Big House in an h-hour" He bolted from our cabin before I could get a word in.

"Well" I said. "That was rather abrupt" Finn kept on running laps around the cabin. I swear, that kid lived off of caffeine. "So!" He chirped "What do you guys want to do!?" He now was jumping from bunk to bunk, which was weird, because they were about 5 meters apart.

"I have no idea" Cosmo said, meditating on his bed. Even though his eyes were closed, you could see a faint blue glow emanating from under the eyelids. "Why are your eyelids glowing?" Finn asked. Cosmo opened them, and they were their original aqua color. "I have no idea, to be honest" He said, itching at something at the back of his neck.

The two kept on yammering, but I was immersed in my own thoughts. Despite myself, I felt the memories resurface, and the wound reopen.

 _Flashback 750 years ago_

 _The giant war was over. I was happy. Keyword, was. One day, I was eating breakfast as usual, and heard a shriek. Turning my head, I saw a tall, blonde haired kid being chased by several Dracaena. I decided to go help out._

 _Before arriving, the kid had managed to kill off the snake women with a celestial bronze dagger that appeared out of nowhere. The camp had arrived by now, and Chiron was questioning the boy._

 _"Who are you?" He asked, puzzlement written all over his face. The kid, who had a cocky, arrogant smirk, extended his hand._

 _"Zach" He said. "Zach Woods"_

 _Later that night at the campfire, during the sing along, Zach started to glow. We thought he might've swallowed a flashlight, but then he started shooting out sparks, and a lightning bolt appeared over his head. Everyone bowed down, and Chiron announced "All hail Zach Woods, son of Zeus."_

 _Over the next few weeks, he had made my life worse and worse. I didn't understand why the new campers flocked to him. It was like moths to a lamplight. Or more like rats to a rutting hunk of meat._

 _When the little brat realized that I didn't care about my reputation with the new campers, he began targeting my closest friends. First to fall victim was Katie. He ruined her entire garden, then led mud tracks to my cabin. When I saw her, I smiled and attempted to say "Hi"_

 _She responded by screaming in my face on how she was stupid to ever be my friend, and how she hated my guts. My heart broke a little at that, like glass shattering. A crack appeared, but didn't spread. I noticed Zach smirking far away, and I growled._

 _A few days later, I walked up to the Stolls, asking if they needed help with any pranks. They glared right at me, and walked away. I found cockroaches and shaving cream in my pillow later, and a note: Thanks a lot for ruining our prank. Don't ever talk to us again!_

 _Remember the crack in my heart? The fractures began to spread. Slowly, my friends, all of them, fell for my Zach's lies. Only a part of my heart was still intact. And that was held together by my lovely girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. She would comfort me, and I would feel a little better._

 _Then one day, it happened._

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I got punched in the shoulder by Electra. She looked at me worriedly, and said "C'mon, we need to go get to the Big House"

I shook my head, cleared my thoughts, and walked out of the cabin, into the outside.

 **A/N Yes, you will find more about what happened to Percy earlier. I'm going to let the story play out with the occasional flashback. Sorry for not updating, and, as someone said, I do owe you a ton of updates, since these chapters are variations of my rewrite and original. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **AVeryPissedOffDwarf, saying goodbye, for now.**


	4. An invitation

Annabeth POV

I sat there, drumming my fingers on the table. I was nervous now, due to the fact that we would be introduced to Percy's team. All of the other councilors looked the same as I did, and were restless.

Then, I heard the door creak open. Spinning my head around, I saw the four teenagers walk in, two bickering like children. It was the twelve-year-old and the blonde and blue haired guy. Something about blue and glowing.

Percy was walking next to the girl, and was talking quietly. I felt jealous, for some reason. The group looked around, and I realized that there weren't any chairs.

Percy shrugged. "eh, no matter" He bobbed his hand up and down, and four pitch black beanbags materialized. The four plopped down on them.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Ahem. Can you…introduce yourselves?" The four looked at each other, pointing at one another. Finally, the boy stood up, and said "I am Finn! The…uhh…Great!" The blonde haired man slapped him on the arm. "Seriously? Great?" The boy, Finn, sheepishly sat down, looking at his fingernails.

The blonde haired stood up, struck a pose, and said "I am Cosmo the…erm…majestic!" Now it was the kid's turn to hit him. "Why can't you do anything better? Uncreative." The man retorted "Yeah? I'm not the one who claimed I was 'great'"

The girl stood up, and said "You idiots have no showmanship. I am Electra the awesome!" She flicked a button on her bow, and heavy metal music blasted out. What the heck was that thing?

Percy shrugged. "Eh, I've seen better" The girl glared at him. He stood up, and said "If you don't know me, I am Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you. Okay, not really" He sat back down on his beanbag chair, playing with the string attached to his hoodie. He looked so cute when he did that.

We all looked kind of shocked, considering how childish the group was acting, even though they were teenagers.

Finn stopped arguing with the man, and pulled out a celestial bronze knife. He began twirling it in his hand, making it spin between his finger. Seriously, who were these people?

Before I could ask, I saw a light right in the corner of my eye. Looking toward it, I saw a nervous Hermes standing there, holding a scroll. He quickly spewed out "Here's the message Zeus wanted you to have. Bye!"

Percy sighed. He grabbed the scroll, and Hermes vanished. Opening it, he read aloud "Percy Jackson, you are requested to" He stopped then, and his eyes widened. He looked like he was incredibly surprised. "Okay. Wow. This was not expected. Apparently, gang, the want us to go to the hunt."

Silence fell across the room, until Percy broke it by saying "And Artemis says she had no say in this, and that she objected profusely, but no one paid attention" He added with a little smirk. He closed the scroll between his fist, and it caught fire.

"Now then, Chiron, I see that I must leave now" He nodded his head briskly toward the centaur, and pointedly ignored the whining of Finn. "Oh come one!" He cried out indignantly "Can't we stay for the bunks? Pleaaaaase?" He was begging Percy now, but Percy just shook his head no, and headed out.

"See you later" He said, without turning his head. The rest of his crew followed, leaving us in the room.

Percy POV

This was a surprising turn of events. Not only was I invited to go to the hunt, but that I was supposed to serve as their guardian, whatever that meant. I still had a grudge against the gods, but not the ones who didn't object to my sentencing in freaking _Tartarus_.

I knew I shouldn't have thought that. The second I had, the memories rushed back.

 _Flashback 750 years ago_

 _It was unreal. All of my friends, and I mean all of them, had somehow gotten it into their heads that I had broken every one of their prized possessions. It was hurting so, so much. My heart was no like a window that had been hit one time too many. Only a tiny area was still intact, held together by the one and only Annabeth Chase._

 _Then, one night, I had a dream that changed my life. My dad was there, looking enraged. When he saw me, he screamed and yelled at me._

 _"YOU WORTHLESS HUMAN!" He bellowed, spittle flying everywhere. I was blown off of my feet. Why was he acting this way?_

 _"What?" I asked, incredulously. His eyes were raw with pain and anguish. He hissed "You, the savior of Olympus twice over. I never knew you could be this selfish." Again, I was thunderstruck by those words. Selfish? How?_

 _"How?" I asked, tears springing into my eyes. Poseidon's eyes bored into mine. "Perseus Jackson, your mother is dead" He whispered._

 _Okay, the insults hurt, but this? This was really the breaking point. Somewhere in my head, I heard a distinctive_ snap.

 _"YOU'VE BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT YOURSELF, YOU HAVEN'T EVEN CHECKED ON YOUR OWN MOTHER!" He bellowed._

 _"AND YOU KNOW WHAT? YOUR PRECIOUS DAUGHTER OF ATHENA HAS BEEN CHEATING ON YOU! YOU WANTED TO KEEP HER HAPPY? YOU DIDN'T!" The words that finally sent me tumbling over the edge of the cliff on sanity, and falling to the rocks of madness._

 _"what?" I whispered, too hurt. I was sitting down now, the tears flowing freely. "That's right Perseus. She's been cheating on you with someone else. I cannot believe that you would put yourself before others." He spat, turning his back to me. In front of him was a pool of shimmering water. I scooted forward, and Poseidon waved his hand._

 _Before him, the water shimmered, showing my mom and stepdad's bodies lying there, a hellhound pacing between them. The scene shifted, revealing Annabeth and…Zach. They were both at our favorite spot on the beach, kissing each other._

 _I stumbled backward, and whispered "No. No, you're lying. Th-this is a trick! Yes! It's a trick!"_

 _Poseidon stared at me coldly. "This is no trick, Perseus. I am showing you reality."_

 _Then, I woke up._

 _The pain. All of it, just came crashing down on me. If you weren't me, you wouldn't understand. I wasn't just heartbroken, I was confused._

 _I had been on a quest for Athena, for Annabeth's hand in marriage. I had to do the twelve labors of fucking Hercules for her. Well, the ones I could do now._

 _Now, I was sitting in my bed, the ring in my pocket. I gripped my chest, and gasped aloud, trying to fight the pain back. Then, something happened. At the small of my back, a white hot blow of pure agony tore itself through, and I felt my very essence being eaten away, and slowly dissolving from that one spot, and I screamed in torment._

 _Then, I pulled my hand away, from the area I was cradling. There it was. Blood._

 _Then, Annabeth entered my room. She first noticed my expression. She asked "Percy? What's wrong?" I looked at her, sadness and betrayal in my eyes._

 _"Why?" I croaked out. She looked at me worriedly. "Why what, seaweed brain?" I tried to stand, but I was too weak. I crashed down on my bed. Annabeth rushed to help but I yelled "No! Get away!" She stopped, hurt written all over her face._

 _"Annabeth, can you answer something for me?" I asked her quietly. She nodded her head yes, and I looked up. "Did you kiss him back?"_

 _She stared at me, shocked. She shook her head no, feigning confusion. But there it was. That flash in her eyes. "You lie" I said, staring back at her. She stopped, and wouldn't meet my eyes. "Y-yes" She stuttered._

 _Her eyes, grey and sparkling with tears, raised up to meet my broken, emotionless ones. "How long. How long, Chase?" She said numbly "f-four months"._

 _I nodded my head. "I see. I wasn't enough. Please get out"_

 _She said "Percy ple-"_

 _"Get out"_

 _"Percy, trust me-"_

 _My gaze shifted, looking at her entire form. "Trust" I mused, with a little smirk dancing on my lips. "What an opponent trust is. You believe people, and you loved them. You feel for them, and then, the trust ends."_

 _I smiled bitterly at her, and said "Please, Annabeth Chase, get out of my sight."_

Flashback ends

I was jolted out of my thoughts when I noticed the worried look on Electra's face. She asked me "Percy, are you okay?" I nodded, then noticed the hacked and beaten dummy in front of me. I looked down at my hands, and saw my sword there.

"What the…?" She replied "You stormed out of our cabin, and walked over here. Then, you began tearing up the dummies. You wouldn't respond to anyone, and when Finn tried to talk to you, you nearly sent him to the void"

She pointed at the twelve-year-old, laying on the ground with a bloodied nose. Guilt welled up inside me, and I quickly apologized. "Crap, I'm so sorry" I muttered, turning my back, and heading toward the cabin.

A hand appeared on my shoulder. "Listen, Perce, I know that you have bad blood with this place, but try to help." Electra smiled at me dazzlingly, her hair flow- Woah. Stop right there. I am not ready to get into relationships again.

I nodded, and closed my fist. An aura pulsed around my fingers, and I materialized back in my cabin, and looked around. I sighed one more time, and collapsed on the bed.

Annabeth POV

Sitting on my bed covers, I looked at the book in my hands. It was entitled "A New Beginning". How appropriate I thought bitterly. Percy now had a new family and new friends. I was left in the road. I guess I shouldn't blame him.

When I had rushed in his room, it was because of the cry I had heard. I thought he was back. He was gone for three months, and I thought he might be cheating, so I decided to hit it off with Zach. He was so different from Percy, I loved him.

When he saw me though, the way he looked at me, I knew he had found out. The broken expression on his face told it all. When he blacked out, guilt washed over me like the ocean. Like Percy.

I had run out of his cabin then, not wanting to face him when he awoke. A few days later, the search began, and no one could find him. The entire camp realized that Percy hadn't broken their stuff. It was Zach, but he pleaded guilty, and also, he was the son of Zeus. Zeus just said that he should get off with no punishment.

The gods revealed that they had sentenced him to Tartarus, though he was innocent. It was…painful, to say the least. We grieved for a few years, then the gods decided we should be immortal. The celebration was fantastic, and it seemed like everyone forgot about him for a few days. During that time, I felt a presence around the camp. Not malicious, not dangerous, but hateful beyond words.

Sometimes, cold spots appeared in camp, and anyone who walked over them would feel so depressed and sad, they wouldn't come out of their cabin. Then, just as suddenly as they appeared, they would stop. The cold spots disappeared, and everything went back to normal.

Now, he was back. Why did he have to come back? My life was complicated as it already was, and now the boy I love had to come back.

The dinner bell rang, and everyone shuffled out of the cabin, toward the pavilion.

Artemis POV

Storming out of the throne room, I reflected on what had just happened. A hero not seen for centuries has come back, male, might I add, and the council decided he needed to be made my guardian. Wonderful. Just great.

Oh, I protested. Did the council listen? No. Practically everyone voted for him to be on my hunt. And now, there were three other people with him. There was a girl, I heard, that was a really good archer. She would be a fine addition.

I steamed back toward my camp, and several of the hunters noticed. Thalia especially. It impressed me that she was still alive. Not that I was complaining.

"Milady?" She asked "What's wrong?" I realized that she had not heard of her cousin- _ex -_ cousin's return. Just like everyone else, Thalia had fallen for someone's lies. She too had rejected her cousin, and abandoned him.

I sighed, rubbing my temples. "Thalia, can you take news that is good and bad?" She looked at me strangely, and nodded her head cautiously.

"Thalia, Percy Jackson is back" Her expression was priceless. Her face was one of stupefaction, and looked at me. She too had later found out that she had falsely accused her cousin. She seemed to immediately remember, and tears sprang from her eyes.

"Is he…is he coming?" She asked hesitantly. I nodded, and said "The gods have decided that he, and his crew, which I might add are full of males, to help _protect_ us." Thalia glowered at that, and I quickly said "But there is a girl in the group, and she is very good with a bow."

Thalia's eyes brightened a little at that, but her eyes still carried sadness.

Percy POV

Arriving at the throne room, I saw all the gods, minus Artemis, sitting high and mighty on their thrones.

I sneered, and said "Well, what did you lot call me up for?" Zeus blanched at the statement, but kept his temper in check.

"Ahem, Perseus, we were wondering if you object to your placement." I made a mock expression of pondering, and said "Well, let's see here. You place me in a camp full of man hating girls, and a man hating goddess. I don't see what's not to like"

"Why did you want me to guard her? I don't have a grudge with her, so I don't outright hate her, but why do you want me there?"

Athena spoke up. "Perseus, would you rather stay in Camp Half-Blood, or go here, to Olympus?"

I mulled it over, and said "Y'know, in hindsight, the hunt is actually the best idea. At least, I won't try and kill the hunters. I have no such guarantee for your precious camp."

I smiled emptily, and walked out of the throne room.

 **A/N Hey Guys! I am back! With a new chapter! Also, I want you people to tell me in the reviews whether you want Percabeth, Pertemis, or PercyxElectra. Your decision. Not sure why I threw in the last ship, but YOLO. I thought it would be a good idea.**

 **AVeryPissedOffDwarf, saying goodbye, for now.**


	5. The First Attack

**A/N Hey guys! I am back, with another chapter. I will be counting the votes every chapter, for the next two chapters. Voting will stop at chapter 7.**

 **Pertemis: 6**

 **Percabeth: 5**

 **PercyxElectra: 6**

 **Pertemis and PercyxElectra are tied! Quick FWI, I suck at Pertemis. When I write it (maybe) I will basically be copying some other stories, with different bits I add in myself. The infrastructure will be other stories. Anyways, thank you guys for sticking with me through the story. Hope you enjoy.**

Percy POV

Arriving at the hunter's camp, I noticed that the population of the traveling group had swelled greatly. From what I could see, there were 150 at least. It was a wonder that they could pack up so quickly.

I felt a rush of air behind me, and my three other comrades had arrived too. Finn whistled "Lot o' girls"

I smirked "Are you planning something? Because these people are sworn to maidenhood. You so much as look at them, and Artemis'll kill you"

Right after the words left my mouth, a silver knife appeared at my throat. A hunter before me snarled "What are you doing here _boy_? Do you have a death wish?"

I held up my hands in mock surrender. "No, no death wish. But you might _be_ dead if you don't remove the knife from my throat. The hunter merely sneered, and I grinned back. "So be it"

I flashed behind her, grabbed her by the wrist, and judo flipped her on her back. Right as I did that, the memory came. Annabeth judo flipping me, and then-and then…

I stumbled back, my ex-achilles heel screaming in pain. This was a development after…the incident. Whenever I thought about those good times, my back would kill me.

I collapsed on the ground, trembling in pain. Then, as quick as it came, the pain subsided. The ache disappeared. The hunter was equally injured. She laid on the ground, winded and dazed. I got up shakily, and said to her "If you want to attack me next time, at least make it a fair fight. Get another thousand of your sisters."

I walked off, toward the massive, silver tent in the center of the camp.

I knocked at the door, and felt a million pairs of hostile eyes turn to me. They were all people I didn't recognize, so I decided they didn't know who I was.

One hunter walked toward me, an arrow pulled back, aimed at my head. She glared at me with hatred, and said "Give me a reason to not shoot you _boy"_ she spat, and several of her sisters joined.

I smirked. "Here's a reason. You can't"

She let go of the arrow. For any mortal or regular demigod, they would've been impaled. I wasn't either. I flicked out my hand, impossibly fast, and the arrow shattered against my palm. Green liquid slid off my fingers, and my calm face behind the hand regarded the hunters.

"I'm gone for three fourths of a millennia, and you hunters still don't learn respect. I really don't want to deal with this."

I left the gaping hunter there, staring at the broken arrow. The door was open, and there stood Artemis. She wore a silver parka, just like the rest of the hunters. She regarded me with a scowl, and said "I take it there was no trouble?"

I nodded my head. "Nothing I couldn't handle. The Olympians want us here, blah, blah, blah, introductions, etc." She nodded her head, not showing any emotion.

Pointing behind me, she said "And these colorful characters are…?"

"Oh, yes" I said. "This is Finn" I gestured toward the twelve-year-old, and he waved his hand.

"That's Cosmo" I gestured at the blonde haired man. "And that's Electra"

"Yup!" She chirped "Save the best for last!" I looked at her amusingly. "Yes…she is rather perky"

Artemis nodded. "Okay. Perseus, you and the other… _males_ can go set up your tents, I need to talk to Electra."

She opened her door, and Electra walked in. Artemis tossed 3 silver cubes at us, which were roughly five inches by five inches. "Those should be good enough."

We walked away, toward the outskirts of camp. Finn kept on yammering about how he never was in a tent before and how excited he was. When the squares were thrown on the ground and the tents were made, Finn burst into his. A squeal of delight emanated from the cloth encampment. I looked in mine, and was pretty impressed. There was a magical plate from Camp Half-Blood, filled with food, a bed, a desk, and an empty weapons rack. There was a pleasant smell in the cabin. I couldn't place my finger on it, but it was there.

Cosmo had a similar reaction to Finn, just not as loud. All in all, pretty good accommodations.

Electra POV

Oh my gods! I was talking to Artemis! Sure, I was more powerful than she was, but still! This was the goddess of Archery herself! Artemis was less enthusiastic, but I didn't care. Okay, deep breath. Try not to embarrass yourself.

I put on my usual cheery face, and said "Hi, Lady Artemis. You wanted to speak to me?"

She looked at me strangely. "Yes. I have been told of your talents with the bow, and I wanted to ask if you wanted to join the hunters."

Okay. This wasn't expected. What do you think? I'd been expecting some thoughts on the group I was with. What with Artemis hating males and such.

"Erm…no offense, my lady, but I'm not ready to be a maiden forever" I said "That, and hunting monsters is a little boring. I'd much rather be helping out the mortals."

Artemis nodded, looking disappointed. "Okay then. But why? Quite frankly even after hundreds of years, the males are still disgusting pigs. You could escape that. And killing the monsters aren't really that easy. There are many difficult monsters out there."

I nodded, remembering my past. "Thank you, lady Artemis, but I've made up my mind a long time ago. There are many places I still wish to see, and staying in America doesn't sound appealing."

I walked out the tent, hoping she didn't notice the single tear drop sliding off my face, as the painful recollections washed over me.

Percy POV

A hunter just walked near our tent, and informed us that we needed to go to Artemis for our chores. She sounded so resentful, I could only wonder what made her hate males. When we had arrived there, Finn was bouncing with excitement. "I hope we can sharpen the weapons! How many do you think they have? What about the arrows?! I want to make arrows."

Later, I need to ask Void how to calm him down. He was like that device in one of those movies, that if you touch it, it'll explode.

Electra joined us, and it appeared as though she had her tent set up as well. She seemed to be less cheerful, but maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me. "So, Lady Artemis" I said, looking at the goddess "What are our chores exactly?"

She smirked, and handed each of us a long, long list. Electra's, for some reason, wasn't as long as ours. Only half as long. She announced "Each of you will be doing your own separate chores. You need to complete them without complaint, or help from each other. Understood?"

I nodded my head. "Understood" Cosmo and Finn also were in agreement. Artemis looked a little taken aback, but she covered it up with a stern look. "If I find any of you cheating, I will turn you into a jackalope"

I smirked, and said "I doubt you have the power, but okay."

I turned my back, walking toward the armory, leaving a red faced Artemis behind me. I glanced at my list, and my first task was to sharpen all the hunting knives. Great. That meant about five hundred daggers to be sharpened and cleaned.

I grabbed a whetstone at the back of the armory, and began my task.

A few hours later, with a sore back, I headed toward Artemis' tent to tell her I was done. The second I knocked on the door, a heard Finn yelling "Get the weapons and stuff! The monsters are here!" I turned around, and saw him bolting toward me He slammed into me, and gasped "I-I was on watch. The monsters are attacking!"

Line Break

The hunters of Artemis and the four new warriors stood along the outer wall, watching the incoming force. It was five thousand monsters, at least. At the head was a Titaness. She stood tall and proud, and the monsters around her seemed more agitated.

"Hunters!" She bellowed. "Surrender now, and we may give you a quick death. Oppose us, and you will die painfully and slowly."

Artemis stepped forward. "Why do you fight us, Mnemosyne? I thought you were peaceful"

The titan sneered. "The gods have gone ruled for too long, and this planet is now a radioactive waste dump. I won't fight you though. I am here to cripple you forces."

She smiled coldly at me, and raised her hand, pointing it at me, as I charged forward. Immediately, I stopped in my tracks. Then, in a split second, I understood the plan. Mnemosyne was the titan of memories. My biggest fear was the memories in my head. Too late, I didn't backtrack quick enough, and I felt the rush of the painful recollections come back.

In my head, I saw Annabeth kissing Zach, I saw my mom and dad's dead bodies on the floor. I saw Poseidon's furious face, and I saw all of my friends turning their backs on me, one by one. It was too much. All of the hurt, sorrow, and pain came crashing down.

The plan they had made? It completely backfired. My vision turned blood red, and I lost consciousness.

Cosmo POV

Percy just stood there, staring at the army, tears leaking down his face. He began shaking, which was weird. I gestured for Electra and Finn to follow me, and I drew out my celestial bronze cutlasses. Before we could even reach the first monster, Percy moved.

He gave a roar of primal rage, clutching his head. He looked seriously pissed. He screamed "STOP IT!" I could see now that he was incredibly mad. He lunged forward at the army, straight for the Titaness. He was fast. Faster than I've ever seen him before. He grabbed the Titaness' throat and squeezed. "I WILL DESTROY YOU!" He bellowed, wind whirling around him. Monsters tried to attack, but they were blown off of their feet and pushed back.

Percy's nails then proceeded to grow longer and frickin' sharper, and he dug them into Mnemosyne's throat. Wings then burst out of his back. It was as if his essence was changing, shifting back and forth between bird, monster, and human. I realized what was going to happen, and I ran back to the hunters.

"Run!" I shouted at them. A couple of them stared at me, not moving. "Do you want to die?!" Electra shouted "Go!" Artemis called for her hunters, and they quickly left, us tailing behind them. Five seconds later, an explosion that would have leveled a large building went off. Looking back, I saw my comrade and commander floating there in the middle of the battlefield, eyes burning in rage. Around him, a dark aura flickered, as he drifted toward the cowering Titaness. In the blink of an eye, he had his sword out, and at her throat.

"You shouldn't have done that" The hiss that resounded all around us. His mouth wasn't moving, but the voice continued "I am much stronger, Titaness. You have two seconds to flee." The Titaness got up, and bolted. She didn't make it very far. As she tried to flash out, Percy's sword protruded from her chest, and the wound hissed and spat venom. He wrenched it out, and the Titan fell, flickering out of existence. He still had large wings, and massive, long claws. His eyes were circles of pure flame, as he stared at us.

The aura dissipated, and he dropped to the ground, unconscious. I ran to him, to try and help, but I didn't get near him before he was sucked into a black vortex.

I turned back around, and looked at the hunters. All of them were staring at us, as if we sprouted two heads.

One of the girls finally spoke up. "Wh-what was that?" She asked timidly. I grimaced. "That was Percy's limiter being removed."

Artemis frowned. "What is a limiter? Is it something that limits his power" I nodded. "Half yes, half no. When a limiter is removed, the person or thing in question uses all of his or her powers. In the gods' case, it would be your true form. In our case…well, that happens. The being grows unstable, flickering between forms, and releases an explosion of power. We are lucky that he only released a little of his power. The memories must have triggered something."

Another one of the girls, Thalia, I think, asked "Is he going to be okay? I-I mean, will he come back?"

I remembered what Percy had told me, and I stared at her coldly. "It is possible, though our patron may want to keep him for longer."

Artemis asked "Who is your patron? Is she a god?"

I shook my head. "For now, I cannot give you any data concerning her. We need to rest up."

I headed for my tent, and Finn and Electra did likewise.

Third Person No one POV

A heap of feathers and human landed in a pure black room. The being sitting at the end of the room quickly got up, and walked toward the pile. She pulled the Person up, and laid her hand on his forehead. The bird/human thing jolted, as if shocked. He opened his eyes, revealing sea-green pupils.

Percy stared at his mistress. "Void, I need something to keep me under control" He grunted, as void put him down. The woman said "What happened? You now have wings, and you were very injured when you appeared. How did you even get back?"

Percy shifted a little, looking at his new feathery body part. "That stupid Titan what's-her-name gave me the memories back."

Void nodded, understanding what he meant. She looked toward one of the walls, and raised her hand. A shelf of bottles, books, and salved appeared. She looked through each one, with Percy sitting on a couch. "Ah, yes. Here we are."

She put on a pair of glasses, looking at a jar.

"This is a special balm that should help with mental and physical pain. Use it wisely. I only have three"

Percy studied the bottle, before saying "You know, you look really old when you wear glasses."

Void blinked, caught off by the random statement. "Well, I _am_ old, but I don't need you reminding me!" She slapped Percy's head playfully. Percy took the bottle gingerly. It was a large, circular flask made of a clear and shiny material.

"Thanks, Lady Void. I really appreciate it" He said, before passing out from exhaustion on the bed.

Void shook her head. "Limiters. How useless." She muttered, tapping Percy on his forehead. She imagined the hunters camp, and Percy's tent.

Artemis POV

Whatever happened was weird. Percy, our guardian, basically unleashed his true form. He was able to grow wings and claws, and exploded. Thank Zeus that none of my hunters were hurt. That was reckless.

I began thinking about his team. Finn was the definition of giddy. He was a happy go lucky kid, who looked like he consumed caffeine daily. Cosmo was more of the scientist type. He was able to give a full and detailed explanation, and sounded like he knew what he was talking about. I already knew about Electra, and she was an extremely skilled archer. From one hundred yards away, she could still hit a bullseye, and split the previous arrow in half.

And Percy. He was every bit different from the last time I saw him. He was colder, more dangerous, and resented everyone he saw.

I could only imagine what tomorrow held in store for me.

 **A/N Okay, yeah, I know. This chapter was pretty crappy. Bring in the hate. I was in a really bad mood, so I thought whatever. If this didn't meet my normal standards, then whatever. I'll try and do better next time.**

 **aVeryPissedOffDwarf, saying goodbye, for now**


	6. The Return Version 2

**A/N Hey guys! I am back with a new chappie! Let's get to the votes!**

 **Pertemis: 8**

 **Percabeth: 10**

 **PercyxElectra: 12**

 **Holy crap, that's alot of votes. Anyways, enjoy!**

Percy POV

"We are going to camp!" Artemis announced. Seriously? The first day I'm here, not only do I sprout black and white feathery wings, I also have to move back to the one place I hate the most. Great. I raised my hand. "'Scuse me, Lady Artemis, but can we not? I came here to escape that hellhole."

Immediately, several daggers appeared at my throat. "Do not dare speak to her like that, _boy_ " Hissed a hunter, as if boy was the worst insult she could think of. "Show her respect" Another hunter spat, as she kicked at me.

I scowled, teleporting outside of the ring of daggers. "Lesson one of the nonexistent Percy Jackson class. Do not challenge someone more powerful than you."

I formed a fist with my hand, and tendrils of darkness rose out of the ground, clutching the hunters. "I suggest you watch your place"

I growled, and dropped my hand. The hunters fell down, gasping and clutching their chest. Artemis was beside herself with rage. "You dare hurt my hunters?" She seethed, looking at me with contempt.

"Yes" I replied. "If they threaten me, am I not entitled to self-defense?"

She looked at me with surprise and annoyance written all over her face. "No, you are not. I will need to go over the rules with you again."

I smirked. "As I recall, you never explained the rules in the first place."

Artemis was now a very fine shade of red, and you could see the smoke coming out of her ears.

"One more word Perseus" She held up her hand and pointed at me. "One more word, and I will kill you."

I whined "Will you stop calling me Perseus? It makes me sound old."

Artemis smirked, happy that she had gotten the best of me. "You are old. 750 years is a long time. Even for gods."

"All right then" A grin appeared on my face "I'm okay with you calling me Perseus… _Arty_ "

Her face reddened even more at that, and she pulled out her bow and drew back an arrow. "Perseus Jackson, stop this nonsense!"

I raised my hands in surrender. "Hey, okay, okay. Not like you didn't ask for it though." I smiled cheekily at her. "Now then, are we going to be leaving?" I really didn't want to go, but I needed to get away from an angry goddess of the hunt and her followers ASAP.

And so we went. We weren't very far, considering how they had left the camp a day before I had arrived at the hunter's camp. It took us about an hour or two, but for Finn, Electra, Cosmo and me, we arrived there in under 10 minutes. We just sat there, lounging around, playing rock paper scissors, etc. We were bored, go figure.

According to Artemis' explanation, we were back at camp because Zeus, the almighty dirt wipe himself, thought that camp Half-Blood needed more forces. The hunters _are_ good fighters, so training them should be entertaining.

This entire prospect of me coming back here under Void's orders and protecting the Olympians was just a way to kill time. I wouldn't care if the Olympians were thrown headfirst into Tartarus. I headed toward the Big House to speak with Chiron.

"Chiron!" I called, as I walked into the ages old house. It was a miracle it still hadn't toppled. Then again, they probably just rebuilt it. The nervous sound of hooves hitting the ground interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes, my boy?" Asked the half horse half man. I smiled at him without humor. "I need you to call all of the campers to the arena." He looked at me, and nodded tiredly. I noticed the bags under his eyes. This war must've been coming for a long, long time. He cantered outside, and blew the conch horn, alerting all the campers.

Teeny Tiny Line Break

"Okay, you, group five, yeah, you over there" I pointed at two demigods who were sparring. One of them looked like a son of Hermes, and the other a daughter of Hecate.

I pointed at the son of Hermes. "What is your name?" I asked, staring him down. It was fun looking at the way they trembled under my gaze. "S-Sky" He stuttered. "And what weapon do you prefer?" I asked, staring at his clumsy broadsword. "This" He raised the huge blade, which was too oversized for him.

"Hmmm" I lifted the blade, tested the grip, and said "Come at me" I threw the blade at him, and he caught it, eyes shining with fear. "W-What?" He asked, surprised. "Come at me" I said, looking at him. "I want to see something"

He lunged forward, swinging his sword slowly. I easily stepped to the side, and he missed, his sword thudding into the ground. "As I thought" I grumbled. I picked up the sword, and threw it into a huge pile of discarded weaponry. "Now, try this for a weapon." I extended my hand, palm down. A pure black spear appeared, with a hook on it. For kids of Hermes, they were naturally talented with any weapons that could be used to steal. I looked at the duo. "Fight" Sky jabbed forward, as the other girl of Hecate tried using a bow and arrow. She missed, but Sky was able to hook her bow, and pull it out of her grasp. He looked at his weapon in astonishment.

"Wow!" He exclaimed, looking triumphant. "This really works! Thanks!" He beamed at me, but I kept on my emotionless mask. The girl looked frustrated with the bow. "What is your name?" I asked her. She looked at me anger showing in her eyes. "Jinx" She muttered "And I can't shoot to save my life" I chuckled humorlessly. "That makes two of us." I muttered, before looking at her. "Can you think of trying to make yourself invisible? Just try" She looked at me strangely, but closed her eyes. After a good two minutes, she shimmered slightly, making it seem like we were viewing her through heat haze. Then, she opened her eyes, and we found her five feet away. I blinked. That was some seriously good control with the mist. The demigod's godly power must've gotten stronger.

"Jinx, have you always been able to do this?" I asked, looking at her weapon curiously. "That bow is not suited for you" Without waiting for the answer to my first question, I took the bow, and threw it into the pile. "Try this" I opened my hand, and an obsidian black butterfly knife appeared in my hands. She took it gingerly, gingerly and slowly flicked it around ( **A/N I stole this off of the spy from TF2 all rights belong to Gaben, the lord and savior)** "Yeah, this is pretty comfortable" She announced, finally making it go still in her palm, the blade poking out. "Try it!" I said, and the duel continued. I walked away from the sparring pair, and saw Finn trying to convince a pair of sixteen year olds that he knew what he was doing. "Listen to me!" He shouted. "I am much older than either of you! I choose this form so that I feel young!"

The teenager snorted. "Yeah right. Go away, and tell your mommy I said hi." Finn gritted his teeth, and drew out an imperial gold dagger. "Say that again. I dare you to" I turned around, but still heard the shriek of pain. I grinned. Finn would heal him. Probably. It wasn't my concern. Arrogant demigods needed to be taught their place. Which reminded me…

I glanced around the arena, and saw something that ticked me off. There was Zach, lounging around with a couple of big, burly campers. They were talking and laughing. My clothing shimmered, and I disappeared from sight. I made my way toward the group, careful to avoid the dueling pairs of campers.

I couldn't help but notice how well they were doing with new weapons. They looked like they were made for them; which I guess they were. When I got closer, I picked up on their conversation.

"…And he's really weak. That pathetic sea-spawn can't beat me, without a doubt" A couple of his goons hooted in agreement. The arrogant smirk on his face made me want to beat the daylights out of him, but I held back.

"And you'll challenge him, right?" Zach smirked. "Yeah, and he'll have his ass handed to him." I reappeared right behind him, and leaned over. "Two things. One, do you think it would be wise to bad mouth an all seeing being? Second, I will hand your own ass back to you, then bury your face into it"

Some of his friends laughed nervously, while Zach's face reddened up. "Oh yeah? Well-uh-I'll-um" I chuckled, and said "I'll be looking forward to the duel" Turned around, but before walking away, I said back at them "You should get to training. I don't want you to die on the battlefield. No, I want to kill you myself" The savage smirk on my face caused all of their faces to pale.

Time Skip 1 week later

"Hunter and Campers!" Chiron bellowed "This is our monthly capture the flag. We have a special treat today! Four warriors of…well, we're not sure who they are led by, but they will prove to be a strong challenge!" The conch horn sound echoed across the camp, and the games began.

I stood there, guarding the flag, as the rest of my team, which consisted of three people, laid waste to the rest of the players. I noticed something in front of me. There was a slight, very, very slight dark area on the ground. I smirked and dropped low, sweeping my legs toward the spot. Instantly, Nico DiAngelo and Will Solace fell to the ground face first. "Advice" I said, leaning down "You two suck at sneak attacks."

I felt a breeze at my back, and threw a dagger without looking. A grunt of pain behind me, and I spun around grinning. There was Jason, with a dagger through his shoulder. Piper was next to him, trying to get the dagger out. "Try harder, gas bag." I smirked, and knocked them both out. They groaned, but I heard something: A slight shuffling. My eyes flashed, and a cautious goddess of the hunt fell out of the trees.

I amusingly looked at her. "I doubt a ten-foot drop will knock you out, hmm?" Artemis grunted, and pulled out her bow. "You doubt correctly _male_ " I groaned. "Y'know, you hunters are as sexist as males." She growled in anger, and shot her arrow. I spun forward, and sliced the arrow clean in half.

"Ha! That the best you can do?" Her eyes flared, and pulled out two knives. I smirked again, making her face redden more. "Oh no you don't" I said, throwing another dagger to the right of me. A hunter fell out of the bushes, clutching her leg. "You will suffer for that, _boy_ " She snarled, and lunged at me with the knives.

Bad idea, on her part. I shimmered a little bit, vanishing from sight. Artemis blinked in confusion, staring forward. I shimmered back into visibility behind her, and pulled out a dagger. I smashed the dagger into the back of her head. Before she passed out, I exclaimed "Oh, this is quite a mess I've made" Okay, maybe the parting comment was a little bit mean, but hey, so was I.

I noticed another hunter perched in the trees. This was probably because of the arrows that I was currently dodging. "I see you, for your information" I called up into the branches. I put my hands into a bow-drawn-back position, and a pitch black bow appeared in my hand, arrow already notched, string knocked back. I fired, and a young girl, maybe sixteen, fell out of the growth. I snickered, as I heard the blare of the conch horn.

I saw Cosmo running across the border, holding a notepad, and seeming to take notes on what the campers were doing. He was like the stereotypical scientist. In the face of danger, record all the data possible.

Finn was hopping up and down, grabbing for the flag, while Cosmo waved it out of his reach. Electra was off to the side, rolling her eyes and shooting other campers. I grinned. Everyone remained true to their nature. This was a good CTF game.

Line Break

"This duel is one without killing. Do not murder your opponent, and do not maim him either" Chiron announced to the audience, while the two participants stared at each other, one with an arrogant smirk, the other with an ice cold stare.

"Begin!" Chiron bellowed. Zach screamed a pathetic war cry, and I sidestepped it. He swept down low, hoping to injure my legs. I jumped over the blade, and smashed my feet onto the blade. The sword snapped right in half, and he looked up at me with astonishment. I put my small dagger under his chin, and grinned.

"Yield?" I asked. He looked at me with anger. "Yield" He mumbled. I turned back around, ready to address the crowd, but felt something. I looked down, and saw a blade sweeping through my body. Zach backed away in shock. "H-How?" My smile fell, and anger replaced my carefree face. "I have a final defense mechanism, _you idiot_ " I hissed, the blade dissolving in my body. I raised my fist, lightning uick, and smashed it into his face.

His nose instantly broke, and spurted blood. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Several campers rushed to help, and I walked off. When I arrived back at my cabin, My head felt woozy. My energy depleted, and I was out like a lightbulb..

 **A/N Hey Guys! This is another chapter, and we have just found out a last defense that Percy has, eve though it takes up most of his energy. sorry for the shorter chapter, if it's bad. Also, I noticed a lot of the reviews are only the votes. Not to sound pushy, but could you guys start leaving actual reviews? Thanks! I hope you liked this new chappie, and have a great day. Also, put down in the reviews whether you want longer chapters but longer time spans between updates, or the shorter alternate option. Thanks!**

 **aVeryPissedOffDwarf, saying goodbye, for now.**


	7. A Mission

**A/N Hey guys! Back with another chapter, and I this one will be a bit longer. Let's get to the votes!**

 **Pertemis: 14**

 **Percabeth: 16**

 **PercyxElectra: 17**

 **Wow! Electra caught up with the other ships fast! Enjoy the chapter!**

Percy POV

I awoke with a pounding headache that would've rivaled Zeus' when he had Athena in his noggin. I opened my eyes, seeing the sunlight that had flooded the room.

I looked around, and saw Electra standing with her back to me, rummaging through a bag. When she turned around, she stopped, eyes widened. "What happened?" I groaned, holding my throbbing noggin. Electra gazed at me worriedly. "When we came back to the cabin, we found you passed out on the bed. Zach tried to backstab you even after you won. You had to use…whatever that was to save yourself."

I winced, remembering what had occurred. "How long was I out?" I asked, trying to get up. She glanced at the clock, then back at me. "Roughly an hour or two." Wow. That was a lot less than I had expected. My thoughts were flying around in my head like fish in a pond, before I finally managed to concentrate on one. Zach. That cowardly no good arrogant fool. He had threatened my life with his action, and I had lost precious time. A broken nose was not enough. I wanted to kill him.

Electra seemed to read my thoughts, because she placed a hand on my forehead. "Relax Percy, calm yourself, we can deal with him later." Instantly, I felt peaceful, without a single trace of anger. I looked up at her in confusion "How…?" I asked, baffled. She smiled again, saying "Hestia learned of your condition. She thought it necessary to give me a quick blessing, so that I could calm you down when you woke up. I must admit though" She muttered, grinning "That being able to control fire is awesome. I now have flaming arrows!" To demonstrate, she caused a spark to dance across her palm.

I snorted. "Big deal. Look at this" I opened my hand, and splayed my fingers. A blue fire erupted out of the fingertips, collecting into one flickering tendril of flame at the center of my hand. She looked at me grudgingly. "When did you learn that?" She asked, comparing her spark to my flame. I laughed. "A little trick from Lady Void. Came in pretty useful."

She nodded, reaching for a cup. "Water?" She asked, handing it to me. I took it, not realizing until now how parched my throat was. "Thanks" I said, before gulping down mouthfuls of water. It felt good.

Electra got up, and said "Well, we need to get back to training. See you later, Perce" She waved her hand, and walked out of the cabin.

I laid back down, exhaustion consuming my body. Putting down the cup, I felt my head fall down onto the pillow.

Line Break

Opening the door, I looked out from our cabin. It was a little bit away from the actual camp, but any monster foolish enough to come near the building would regret that decision. I stretched, and felt my joints cracking. I must've been out for longer than an hour.

I walked toward the arena, ignoring the stares from other campers. I was regretting wearing my regular clothing. Its color was based off of my mood, and currently, it was rapidly swapping between light green, the color of the grass on the ground, to a dark crimson. I finally got it under control, and it settled for a white and black mix.

The sounds of swords and spears and other weapons clashing. Walking in, I saw a few campers who hadn't found suitable weapons still struggling. Finn looked up from studying a fourteen-year-old's weapon, and said "Hey, aqua man" I gritted my teeth at that name "We need you to look at this" His calm demeanor showed that he didn't give a crap about the insult. I took the weapon, which was a double edged battle axe, and tested it. It may have been light for me, but to the demigod in front of me, it was heavy. I handed back the axe, and said "Fight".

The camper rushed his opponent, and raised the axe, cutting down. The axe missed, and he pulled it free of the ground. He swung again, a wide slash this time, and cut his opponent's arm. I quickly stepped in to intervene. "That weapon is not suitable for you. Try this" I summoned a pitch black war hammer, with a flat side, and a comfortable grip made off…well, I had no idea. Leather? Fur? Fur made of Leather? Whatever. He held the hammer, and tested it. He tried again, swinging at his opponent, and would've caved in his skull, had I not stepped in. Snapping my fingers, he froze, and the hammer dropped out of his arms. "Good. That weapon suits you?" The boy nodded, picking it up. I looked at his adversary, who was wielding a short dagger.

I nearly laughed at how wrong that was on him. "Who is your godly parent boy?" I asked, staring at his mini-dagger. "Apollo" He replied back. I summoned a bow, and handed it to him. His aim was pretty good, but it wasn't right. I stood there, thinking. Then, I took out a knife, and scratched his opponent's arm. "Heal him" I said, droplets of blood coming out. The camper ripped off a piece of his shirt, and tied it around the wound. Then, he put pressure on it by pressing it. A few seconds later, he pulled the piece of cloth off, and the wound had closed. I grinned. This kid wasn't a fighter; he was a healer.

I walked away, out of the arena, to go look for the hunters. I needed to find my tent, and get to my magical plate. I was famished. I was nearing the camp, when I spotted _him_. The arrogant piece of hellhound dung himself: Zach.

I quickly walked over to him, and quick as blinking, I slammed him into the tree. "Did you think I wasn't going to beat the daylights out of you for that cheap shot?!" I hissed in his face. I flicked out a knife, and waved it in front of his face. "You see this blade?" I spat "I'll cut you open and stuff you like a dear for the trouble you've caused."

"Enough, Percy" A voice called. I saw Electra running toward me. "He's not worth it" I scowled. "And you expect me to spare him why exactly?" She returned my scowl. Hermes is here. He wants to talk to you. Inwardly, I was seething. "You're telling me that I should stop giving him the beating he rightfully deserves…for an Olympian?" She nodded. "Once you find the cause, you will listen."

I tried calming down, and Electra noticed. She grabbed my shoulder, and dragged me toward the hunter's camp. "Ha! You listening to a weak girl now?" Taunted Damien. "I guess you're too stupid to think for yourself." I grinned. When we reached the camp, I wrenched away from Electra, and shimmered out of visibility. I walked toward Damien, and smashed his face in while invisible. To everyone spectating, it would appear as if air had just run into him at 150 MPH. It was very amusing. His nose was broken, if not shattered, and he clutched it, groaning. I smirked, and walked away. Despite his injury, he still was as arrogant as ever. "What's the matter? You too scared to fight me head on Jackson?" He shrieked, walking back, looking around wildly.

I smirked again, and went back to the camp. Electra, Artemis, and Hermes were standing there, looking for me. My cloak shimmered, and I reappeared right next to Electra. "Hey" I said, surprising everyone. Hermes looked nervous. "Hey, Percy- I mean, Perseus, can you do a favor?" He squeaked. I arched my eyebrow. "And why would I do that? Remember, I'm not one of your pawns anymore. You can't order me around." Hermes seemed to regain some of his confidence, because he replied back "My daughter is somewhere in New York. I need you to go and find her. Please" I stood still, my face an emotionless mask.

"Why? Can't she find her own way back?" I asked, slightly confused, but not showing it. Hermes shook his head. "She's basically held prisoner at her house and-" I held up my hand. "Fine, but you now owe me a favor. And I have a very good memory." Hermes nodded his head, smiling gratefully. "Thanks Perseus." I gave a slight nod, and walked off. I knew I could've ran there, but I wanted to try something. Concentrating hard, I felt a slight tension at my back. Two pairs of black feathery wings sprouted out, and flapped once. I grinned in satisfaction; This was going to be fun

Line Break

After an hour of exercising my new wings (and several smashes into trees) I arrived at a very shoddy looking apartment. I don't know why, but I felt like this was the right place. _That's 'cause it is_ whispered a voice in my head. _Dammit Hermes_ I thought. _Stop doing that_. I walked in, and headed up the stairs. By the third flight, I noticed something: slight specks of blood on the stairs. As I walked, the specks became bigger. I tensed, before seeing a door marked _137_. Through the door, I heard whimpering, and drunken slurring that I couldn't understand. Then, "This is the last time, you little bitch! Imma make you pay!"

I knocked on the door. All sounds stopped, and I heard the thudding of footsteps. "Who are you?" Asked a shaggy looking man who opened the door. The look reminded me of Gabe. That memory still follows me like a ghost. "I want…" I thought quickly. "To buy your daughter" I finished lamely. The lie must've worked, or he was just too drunk. His face split into a sweaty grin, and his breath came out like puffs from a cigarette. "How much you gonna pay?" He asked, holding out his hand. I reached into my pocket, and conjured up a few hundred dollar bills. Counterfeit, mind you. I handed the cash to him, and his grin widened. "Nice, man. You sure you want her now? You don't want to…try her out a little?" He gave me a small little conspiratorial smirk, and he winked. I caught his meaning, and was disgusted.

 _Keep up the façade_ I thought, returning his grin with a weak one of my own. "Sure…Bring her out here" There was a grunting and a shouting, and a few whimpers, and there stood the girl. She was rather short, maybe five feet. I grabbed her gently, careful to not harm her. Her dad, maybe, shoved her into my grip. She buried her head into my chest, crying. I kept up my façade, and put on an evil grin. "C'mere" I said, trying as roughly as I could to grab her without hurting her. She gasped, and burst into more tears. "Shut your mouth!" Shouted her father, spitting on her. "You should be glad that you're still useful!" This was too much. I whirled around, and introduced my massive fist into his head.

He was knocked unconscious, groaning. I turned around, seeing the girl cower from me. "P-please, no more" She whimpered, terrified. My gaze softened a little, and I said "I will not hurt you, but I need you to come closer."

She walked a little bit toward me, all traces of hope gone from her eyes. I grabbed her face gently, and she winced. "Stay still" I instructed, and she cowered from my gaze, which made me feel bad. I forced some of my energy into my hands, and it transferred into her face. Immediately all signs of injury and abuse vanished from her face, and she looked like a normal twelve-year-old. Her face, at least.

I couldn't do anymore for anything else. I looked at the mortal in disgust. "Listen…What is your name?" She was still shaking, so I quickly stepped in. "Okay, ground rules. As long as we are together, I will not harm you. Do you trust me? I already knocked out your father, and I've healed you. _Trust_ me." She still had that flicker of fear in her eyes, but she nodded. "M-My name is Rose" I nodded, and waved my hand. Inside the little apartment room materialized a bed and a beanbag. I assumed Rose would want to rest.

I gestured for her to lay down, but she was still terrified. I guess she had a hard time trusting people. After a few minutes of coaxing, I finally got her onto the bed, and I plopped down on the beanbag" So, Rose" I said, "What has he" I gestured toward her "dad" "been doing to you?"

She bit her lip nervously, and I waited. She then began telling me what was happening for the past five years. After Hermes had left, the mother married someone who she thought was decent. Wrong. After a few months, their funds dipped really low because the dad was constantly gambling and drinking. Eventually, the mother left, leaving Rose with her dad. It started out with small things. The occasional yelling, the rare hitting, but as the days progressed, she was used as a plaything more and more. Her dad would sometimes invite his buddies, and they would also hit her. Then, when the bills couldn't be paid anymore, they moved to a dingy apartment and there they stayed for two months.

When Rose finished, she was in tears. All of the memories must've really hurt her. "Rose…do you know anything of the Greek Gods?" Rose looked a little confused. "uh…yes, when I still could go to school. Why?" I took a breath. This was going to be rather tricky. "Your dad is one of those Greek gods." She looked shocked. Hey, anyone would. "I have a hard time believing that" She said, then quickly covered her mouth. "I'm sorry!" I frowned. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I had a hard time believing it."

She looked at me curiously. "So…my dad is one of those gods?" She asked tentatively. "Yes" I replied. "Do you know who Hermes is?" She looked like she was deep in thought. "Yeah…isn't he the messenger of the gods?" She asked, and I nodded, a little bit relieved that I didn't have to explain.

"Well, how do I say this, your dad is Hermes." Her jaw dropped, and she looked at me in astonishment. "What?" She asked, mouth still agape. I nodded. "Yup, and you're a demigod." She still looked totally in shock. "B-But, I thought they were myths!" She exclaimed, excited. "This isn't a trick, is it?" Asked Rose, looking at me fearfully. I waved my hand. "No, no trick. Your dad is Hermes, and the Greek gods are real."

We sat there, discussing where she wanted to go. I wanted to convince her to go to the Hunter's camp, and so did she. Eventually, I convinced her that this wasn't a trick, nor was I going to beat her. So we left. With a snap of my fingers, we reappeared at the hunter's camp.

 **Good? Bad? If you think that I forgot about torturing the dad, just you wait. Next chapter, you will want to vomit from the scenes. The winner of the ships is PercyxElectra. Thanks for voting, and for those of you who wanted the others, I am sorry. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **aVeryPissedOffDwarf, saying goodbye, for now**


	8. Torture

Percy POV

I arrived back at the apartment with eyes burning in rage. How could he? I slammed down the door, to see the man half-passed-out with a bottle in his hand. "Wh-Who are you?" He slurred out, taking a long swig. Without an answer, I grabbed him by his neck, and slammed him into the wall. "Hey!" He shouted, no longer drunk. "What'd you think you're doing!?" I sneered. "Notice something?" I asked, voice cold. He looked around. "Hey…where's my daughter!" I wanted to test him here. "Your daughter ran away and got hit by a car. She is dead." In the dimly lit room, I saw the man smirk. "Ha! Good riddance! She was useless anyways." My blood boiled. I raised my hands, and black tendrils drew out of the ground.

The man looked confused. "Hey, what…?" He muttered, then the tendrils grabbed him by his limbs, and smashed him into the wall. "Ow!" He yelped, dropping the bottle. When the bottle shattered, I got an idea. "Y'know, I've always wanted a human plaything." My mouth became a thin slash across my face, and I took one of the shards. "Glass is very dangerous, you know. It can hurt a lot."

Confusion flashed across his face, before he began to sweat. "No, no no no. Please, no. I-I don't…please" I sneered. "You didn't show your daughter mercy when she begged, didn't ya?" I rammed the glass into his arm, burying it into the flesh. I felt it scrape against something, and smiled. I laughed. "Oh, it's fun to get back to the sadistically insane side of me!" I exclaimed, pouring water on the shards. I will them to rise up, and looked at him. "when I'm done with you, you'll be begging for death"

I caused the sharp bits to fly around in a maelstrom, cutting and slashing at each of his limbs. As they did so, I allowed the tendrils to slowly pull. He screamed and hollered in agony, causing me to cackle. I drew out a dagger, and looked at it. "No no. This is too sharp!" I waved my hand over it, and the blade turned a little slippery. Rust and mold crawled over the knife, and I rammed it into his shoulder. He howled in pain, and I laughed like a carefree child. I waved off the whirling glass, and grabbed his face. His watery, pleading ones met my emotionless, cold ones. "I would want to drag this out, but I only have thirty minutes to spare. Enjoy them."

I summoned a tank of water, and looked at him. "This is a tank. I hope you have fun with it!" I gleefully grabbed his body, and shoved him inside. Sealing the lid, I watched him struggle frantically. It was amusing. I tugged him out after a few seconds, and he laid on the ground, gasping. I suddenly had an evil idea.

"Don't go away, I need to get something!" I chuckled at the irony, and drew out a sword. I slashed at the general area of his tendons, and he bellowed in pain. He was now immobilized. I popped over to the supermarket, and found a few peppers, and some mustard and hot sauce. I grinned internally. This was going to be _fun._

When I reappeared at the apartment, I saw the man crying and weeping. "P-please, stop. I'll do anything. _Anything!"_ I shook my head. "You didn't show mercy when you were asked to. Why should I?" He laid there, unable to move, as I pulled out the pepper. "Hehe. This will be rather _spicy_ " I shoved the peppers (I think it was a ghost pepper) into his mouth, and conjured up some duct tape. His mouth now sealed, he began leaking tears now. I took some mustard tubes, and smiled. "you like mustard don't you? Well, you'll love _this_ " I shoved the tubes into his nostril, and his body shook. The mustard went into his sinuses, making him cry uncontrollably. I grinned at his struggling form. I took out another knife, and waved it around. "Your life, from now on, will become a living hell." I looked at him, and he looked back at me, eyes dull.

30 minutes later

I stood up, covered in blood. The creature before me resembled nothing close to a man. In fact, he looked like a red mess. I licked some of the blood off of my lips. I was insane, wasn't I? This place, Camp Half-Blood, was killing me.

The body twitched a little, and I leaned down. "Be glad that I have better things to do. My uncle will deal with you myself." I drew out another dark, midnight black sword, and stabbed down. The body wriggled around, flailed about, then went limp. I chuckled a little bit as the body dissolved.

Line Break

I arrived back at the hunter's camp (and camp half-blood ugh) I saw something incredibly stupid. There was Rose, being dragged around by a couple of Zach's goonies. "I think hunter girl here needs some initiation!" he shrieked from the sidelines like the coward he was. I shimmered a little, and appeared next to the campers. I drew back my fist, and slammed it into the one who was grabbing her arm, causing him to slam into the other camper. They both fell down, and I turned toward Zach. "What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted at him. He smirked right back at me. "She's new, and I don't think she has initiation yet." I growled, and raised my hand. A thick, black tentacle shot out of the ground, and grasped him by the throat. "I would tear you apart, except my patron frowns upon demigods being killed. Be grateful, because I have no such scruples. Should you ever try my temper again, I will kill you. Painfully." Damien, despite the constriction pressing on his throat, smirked. "That a threat? Because I'm sure you aren't strong enough to kill _me!_ " He boasted. I smirked right back at him. "It's not a threat. It's a fact." I willed the tentacle to drop, and he fell. I picked up rose as gently as I could, and dropped her off at my tent.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking at her concerned. She nodded, still a little shaken up. I held up my hand, and a black tendril wormed out. It flew to Rose, and rubbed itself over the cuts. Each on winked out, like a spark. Once it was done, the little string of energy flew back to me. She said quietly "They wanted to use me for revenge, I guess. Maybe they wanted to hurt you, maybe they wanted to hurt the hunters, I don't know." I nodded, a calm face on the outside, a roiling turmoil on the inside. "So, I trust that you were able to be admitted into the hunters without a problem?" She nodded her head. "Yeah. Miss Artemis took me in without much trouble". I nodded again, but remembered something. "Rose, how come you are taking everything so easily? Normal people would freak out knowing gods are real. You seem to be taking things well.

She chuckled a little. "Whenever my dad…you know, I would sometimes fall unconscious. I would have dreams of a man telling me something about the gods and their kids. I never took it for anything, and I thought I was going crazy." She looked sad. "I suppose I won't meet Hermes?" She asked, voice trembling. I shook my head sadly. "unfortunately, no. The gods don't really care about us-" as if on cue, a light flashed in the corner of the room. Hermes stepped out, looking like his twenty-year-old form. Rose looked confused for a second, and she glanced at me. "Who's this?" She asked nervously. Hermes laughed a little. "Rose, my daughter." Rose's eyes widened, before she said "Dad?" The word was so quiet, just above a whisper, but Hermes heard it. "Yup. I'm your father, Hermes." She flung herself at him, hugging him with a bone crushing hug.

Sobbing, she lifted her head. "Why weren't you there when I needed you? Did you hate me? Did you hate mom?" She cried out, fresh tears leaking out. I stood awkwardly in the corner, as Hermes said reassuringly "No, no sweetheart. There are rules that I must follow, and I couldn't help you. As much as it tore me up to see you get beaten and yelled at by that horrible man, I couldn't come and interfere. The ancient laws forbade me." She looked down, still sad. "But I see that you've found a new friend." He exclaimed, gesturing at me. "Don't mention it" I said, waving my hand. "If you knew how many people I've murdered, you probably wouldn't see me as a friend." Hermes chuckled again, with a glint of nervousness in his eyes. "Right. I'm sorry Rose, for not being there, but I loved you and your mother dearly" He gave her one last hug, and a kiss on the forehead, before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Rose quickly looked at me, wiping her tears. "You know, I expected him to be taller." She muttered, and I chuckled a little. "Yeah, I'm sure he gets that a lot." Rose laughed too, before looking at me apologetically. "Sorry Percy, but I have to go. The hunters wanted to see me" I waved my hand. "Yeah sure, that's fine." Opening the tent flap, I heard a muffled stumble, and Rose was gone. In stepped Electra, looking amused. "So then, daughter-father bonding time?" she asked, mischief glinting in her eyes. "Yes…what were you up to?" She shook her head. "Training. Those campers are horrible with a bow. The ones with bows, at any rate. Weren't you, when you were a demigod?" She asked, and I straightened. "Uh…yeah." She frowned. "What's bothering you, seaweed brain?" My hand trembled a little. "I. would. Prefer. You. Not. Use. That. Name." I stuttered, ramrod straight. "Why?" she questioned curiously and worriedly. "Too painful" I muttered, before feeling a punch to my shoulder. "Perseus Jackson, you will tell me what is wrong with you, and you will do it now".

I sighed, and motioned for her to sat down. A dark couch appeared, and she plopped down on it. I took a breath, and explained. "Before I was employed by Void, I used to come here." I said, staring at the ground. "Life was normal. For a demigod, at any rate. I went on quests, go a girlfriend, and saved Olympus. Then, the gods" I spat the word out, hating it. "Took away my memory, and I was sent to the Roman camp." Electra nodded. "That explains the two groups." I mirrored her nod, and continued. "Anyways, I made friends, and I thought they would never leave me. I continued going on quests fought pirates, dolphins" at that Electra laughed. "and crab walking giants. Whenever things were looking the worst, I thought I always had my girlfriend supporting me. I thought Annabeth loved me. How wrong I was. Even after falling into Tartarus for her, her saving me and vice versa countless times, she left me. Just like everyone else did." Somewhere, I heard a little sniffle. It took me a moment to realize it was me. I was still staring at the ground. "Soon after the rewards ceremony, a new camper arrived. Zeus apparently couldn't keep it in his pants, and the kid was Zeus'. An arrogant little brat. Zach. You've heard of him?" Electra nodded. "Yeah, I've seen his behavior. Thinks everyone should bow to him." I snorted. "Yup, that's him. Anyways, he broke my friends' possessions. He turned them against me with the help of newer campers. They supported what he said. Especially some campers who worshipped him. My friends bought it. I don't know if it was peer pressure, or some kind of bullshit like that."

Electra nodded in sympathy. "Go on." I continued. "One day, I asked Athena for my girlfriend's hand in marriage. She said yes, and instructed me to go on a quest. After completing several tasks of Hercules, she said yes. Then, one night I was dreaming. _Poseidon_ , my father" Again, spitting the word out like poison "confronted me in a dream. Apparently, my mother was dead." Electra drew in a breath. "I'm so sorry." She muttered, and I smiled bitterly. "Well, that pompous god wasn't visiting me to console me. He chewed me out for not taking care of her, then, to spite me, he showed me the sight that basically broke me." I took another breath. "There was my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, the one I jumped into Tartarus for, hooked up with the same asshole who took my life from me. Zach Woods." She now had a look of fury. "I swear, I will-" "Don't" I said, holding up my hand. "The damage is done. No point now." The bitter look on my face said otherwise. "Anyways, I woke up in my cabin, and started feeling really bad. Sick, to say the least. Then, my Achilles heel burst open, dripping blood. I started yelling, which was a bad decision. Annabeth came through the door, and she saw me. I confronted her, and she told me the truth. I was a fool." Electra was now pacing back and forth, but she stopped. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to" She offered, but I shook my head.

"Getting this off of my chest helps. To you especially. I barricaded all entrances to the cabin, and no one could come in. For one week, I just sat and thought in my cabin. 'what had I done wrong?' I repeatedly spoke over and over in my head. 'why did they leave me?' the questions haunted me. I threw up blood after day two, and ate the occasional ambrosia square. If the gods cared, or even noticed, they did nothing. Sitting in their thrones as they watched their savior break" As I spoke, a tear traced itself down my face. "The ambrosia wouldn't heal me. The pain was mental. Every time, replaying the images, I would feel that horrible, burning, unbearable pain at my back. I finally had enough strength to scribble a note: burn in hell." Saying that, I felt the pain again, and I felt the splitting. It was a distinctive _crack_. I glanced down at my hand, seeing a black line trace its way over my palm. "Hm. That's long" Electra was looking at that curiously. "What is that?" She asked, looking at me. Her eyes met mine, and I spoke through gritted teeth. The pain would fade, but it hurt right now. "You don't want to know." "I do" she insisted, and I sighed. "Fine then. Don't say I didn't warn you." I took off my shirt, and let my back faced her. The gagging was enough to cue me to turn around. Let me explain for you. On my back was a mess of wavy lines, black, blue, and purple. Some were red. They all originated from one spot: my ex-Achilles heel. "Oh…" She breathed, sitting down. Her eyes were unfocused, as I slipped my shirt back on. "yup. That's what happens when an anchor betrays you." She looked at me, eyes focused on me. "Annabeth was your anchor, I take it?" She asked, still a little bit shocked. I nodded numbly. "The lines appear every so often. After 750 years, I would expect more."

Her eyes clouded with rage. "When I get my hands on that son of a bitch spawn f Zeus, I will tear him limb from _limb!_ " She shrieked, standing up. I smiled sadly. "No, no. Don't try now. Besides, I want to kill him myself." She sat down, still seething, and we stayed there in silence. Then Finn burst through the door.

"We need you. There's another attack" He said in a voice too grave for a twelve-year-old.

 **A/N And there it is! Thanks you guys for reading! I hope you enjoyed this. I'm listening to nightcore now, which I've been addicted too for the past week. That was totally unrelated. Anyways, thank you guys for reading (again). Also, if you can guess what the second meaning of the chapter title is, I will give you a shoutout!**

 **aVeryPissedOffDwarf, saying goodbye, for now**


	9. AN

**A/N Hey guys, I hope you won't hate me for this. No, this story will not be abandoned, but my schedule has been derailed. I will be basically unable to upload for the next three weeks. I hope you don't hate me for this. I'm really sorry.**

 **aVeryPissedOffDwarf, saying goodbye, for now :(**


End file.
